Lazos irrompibles
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Después de que Lincoln sufriera en grande, está en manos de Lynn arreglar este problema.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** pertenezco a ese sector del fandom al cual le desagradó el episodio titulado _No Such Luck_. En lo personal, ese episodio me entretuvo a medias. En sí, nos muestra las consecuencias que conlleva el mantener una mentira de una forma exagerada, lo cual me agradó. Pero... ¿el hecho de que trataran de evadir a Lincoln por una simple mentira, que a él le tocara ser sacado de su propia casa y posteriormente obligado a utilizar un traje de ardilla como consecuencia de sus actos? Eso... estuvo... descabellado.

Desde ese momento quise crear una historia que le diera un final alternativo más o menos decente a este episodio, pero no pude a cuasa de falta de tiempo... y de inspiración. Hasta que me encontré con esta historia.

 **Segundo:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Tercero:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este _one-shot_ al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Disk98

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

Habían sido un par de días duros para Lincoln, pero estaba contento de que las cosas finalmente volvieran a la normalidad.

Después de que la familia hubiese regresado a casa desde la playa, Lincoln convenció a sus padres de que le permitieran quitarse ese estúpido traje de ardilla. Él pudo haber estado usando el traje cuando Lynn ganó su último partido de béisbol, pero eso no había protegido a la familia de una serie de eventos desafortunados en su visita a la playa...

Todo empezó con Luna, cuando estaba corriendo debido a un pequeño juego de persecuciones con Lynn y Lana, pisó con fuerza una concha afilada y se cortó el pie. Luego, Lori, al querer asfixiar lo que supuestamente era una mosca mientras hablaba por teléfono con sus anteojos de sol puestos, resultó ser picada por una abeja en la palma de su mano.

Lisa y Lucy, quienes respectivamente estaban leyendo agustamente su libro de Física y haciendo nueva poesía acerca de la intemperie, resultaron ser bombardeadas por la materia fecal de unas gaviotas, cuyos desechos aterrizaron en sus más preciadas pertenencias. Lola, mientras hacía castillos de arena, quiso auyentar a un perro entrometido echándole arena; pero, en vez de irse, el animal procedió a ladrarle furioso y a perseguirla por toda la playa, la persecución terminó con ella siendo rescatada por Lori, pero con su traje de baño rasgado y maltrecho.

Lana, al querer adoptar a un cangrejo como mascota, terminó con un dedo roto, por parte del animal. Luan, al querer atrapar un _frisbee_ durante un juego junto con Lynn, pisó mal y se fracturó el tobillo.

Leni, en su intento por lograr el bronceado perfecto, se quedó dormida y al despertarse tenía la piel muy colorada, y tan tiesa como un pedazo de cartón. Lynn, al querer hacer algo de _surf_ , hizo un mal movimiento y cayó al agua; afortunadamente, logró evitar ahogarse, pero eso no evitó que con la caída perdiera sus bañadores rojos.

Las pequeñas desgracias cesaron un poco cuando llegó la hora de comer; pero a la hora de irse, la pequeña Lily había sufrido la desgracia de ensuciar su traje de baño. Tal vez sus padres estaban preparados con un paquete de primeros auxilios, pero se dieron cuenta de que accidentalmente olvidaron la pañalera en casa... basta decir que el viaje de regreso fue incómodo y molesto, tanto para la beba como para la familia. Por no mencionar, que Lincoln ya se estaba sintiendo mareado por el calor dentro del traje.

Por lo tanto, eso hizo que sus padres y sus hermanas (especialmente Lynn) finalmente se dieran cuenta que Lincoln no tenía el control de la buena o mala fortuna de la familia, y después de disculparse profundamente con él, le permitieron al niño de cabello blanco quitarse el traje y volver a su vida normal.

Por desgracia, todavía existía la cuestión de su dormitorio vacío, ya que sus padres la habían purgado de todas sus pertenencias en la suposición de que no volvería a estar en la casa otra vez. Nuevamente se disculparon y prometieron reemplazar todo en la mañana. Afortunadamente, su ropa todavía estaba doblada cuidadosamente en una esquina de su habitación, por lo que al menos se podía duchar y cambiarse a algo más limpio.

Después de que lo hizo, encontrando su pijama naranja favorita en el fondo de la pila, volvió a su habitación desnuda y suspiró.

" _Supongo que voy a dormir en el piso esta noche"_ , reflexionó. _"Aún así, es mejor que el suelo frío y duro de afuera. Al menos está alfombrado"_.

* * *

Lynn no había hablado mucho con Lincoln durante todo el día. Normalmente, apartaría sus emociones a un lado y sacaría sus agresiones en una jaula de bateo o en su saco de boxeo, pero esta vez fue diferente. No podía pretender que los últimos días no habían ocurrido. Ella era la razón por la que Lincoln había estado sufriendo.

Mientras miraba fijamente el techo en el dormitorio de Lucy y ella, tratando de dormir, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que su único hermano fuera expulsado de la casa. Que había sido condenado al ostracismo por toda la familia por su ridícula superstición. No podía seguir adelante con algo así...

" _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan cruel con él? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida para creerle cuando dijo que tenía mala suerte? ¿Cómo pude tomar su mentira blanca hasta hacerlo dormir afuera?... Y peor aún, ¿cómo pude hacerlo pasar toda la tarde en un traje de ardilla que pica bajo un intenso sol? ¿Por qué... por qué, de repente, sentí que el traje le daba buena suerte? Podría haberse desmayado por el agotamiento o por el calor en esa cosa... ¿En qué estaba pensando?"_

Ella sabía que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, que Lincoln estaba de nuevo en la casa y que ya no llevaba el traje de ardilla, pero probablemente tenía que estar muy disgustado por todo el calvario por el que pasó y... probablemente estaría muy enojado con ella.

" _Y debe de estarlo..."_ , pensó miserablemente, _"...después de lo que le hice pasar. ¿Qué clase de familia somos para hacerle eso?"_

Ella suspiró.

" _Quizá debería ir a hablar con él. Quiero que sepa cuánto lo siento."_

Balanceando las piernas por el borde de la cama, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Lincoln, esperando que él no estuviera demasiado enfadado con ella para hablar.

* * *

" _Sabes qué, Lincoln... olvídate de lo dijiste acerca de que esto es mejor que dormir afuera. ¡Esto apesta!"_

Lincoln no tenía una almohada y ni siquiera una manta, dejándose acurrucar en medio de su habitación y tratar de no temblar para dormir. No es que estuviera particularmente frío, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a estar cubierto por las noches. Por no mencionar el hecho de que no pudo encontrar a su conejo de peluche, Bun-Bun, en cualquier lugar.

" _Esta va a ser una larga noche."_

De repente, oyó un golpe en la puerta. Suspirando, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, imaginando que sus padres querían disculparse de nuevo con él. Honestamente, empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Les había perdonado la primera vez... ahora se estaba poniendo patética la situación.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Lynn allí de pie y encogida en sus hombros, con el ceño fruncido en la cara y las manos tensadas en puños.

‒ ¿Lynn, qué ocurre? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Tenemos que hablar, Lincoln ‒ dijo Lynn con firmeza, entrando en la pequeña habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

‒ ¿E... estás enojada conmigo? ‒ Lincoln chilló tímidamente. No le gustaba cuando usaba ese tono de voz.

" _¿Acaso... acaso aún me ve como amuleto de mala suerte y no me quiere a su alrededor?"_

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó por la cara del atleta. Luego, se relajó y dijo:

‒ ¿Qué? No. No estoy enfadada contigo, yo... quería disculparme ‒ respondió ella.

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ Lincoln preguntó confundido.

Al dejar salir un suspiro, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, y exclamó con una voz apagada:

‒ Por todo... Tú... tuviste que dormir afuera, y... y entonces... tuviste que usar ese traje viejo y tonto, y... todo es culpa mía.

Lincoln abrió mucho los ojos. ‒ ¿Tu culpa? No, no lo es.

‒ ¿Qué... a qué te refieres que no lo es? Le dije a todo el mundo que tenías mala suerte ‒ dijo Lynn culpablemente, agarrándole por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. ‒ No podías venir con nosotros a ninguna parte y tuviste que dormir afuera, y luego te hice usar el traje de ardilla todo el día porque pensé que era de buena suerte. ¡Pudiste haber muerto por un golpe de calor con ese sol! ¡¿Cómo es que no es mi culpa?!

Poniendo su mano derecha encima de la suya en su hombro izquierdo, Lincoln le frunció el ceño.

‒ Lynn, yo me lo busqué todo, fui yo quien pretendía ser la mala suerte sólo para escaparse de ir a todas sus actividades. Estaba siendo egoísta, y sufrí las consecuencias.

Su mirada se suavizó.

" _¿Cómo es esto posible...? El pobre Lincoln se está culpando por mi error."_

‒ Lincoln, te echamos fuera de casa... yo te eché de la casa, ¿cómo es eso una consecuencia justa para algo?

Lincoln se mordió su labio inferior.

‒ Eso... me pareció un poco duro... pero no estaba en condiciones de discutir.

Lynn suspiró y soltó los hombros.

‒ Lo siento, Lincoln ‒ le dijo con solemnidad. ‒ No se supone que me perdones, no fue tu culpa, fue mía.

Lincoln se retorció de la vergüenza.

‒ Por favor, para.

Pero ella no le escuchó.

‒ Nunca considero cómo te sientes acerca de nada, y ahora realmente lo he estropeado, puse mis supersticiones estúpidas por delante de mi pequeño hermano, te metí en algunas cosas muy malas, ¿qué clase de hermana hace eso?

‒ L-L-L-Lynn, por favor ‒ Lincoln intentó detenerla, casi al borde del llanto. Al ver que su hermana se estaba mortificando, eso hizo que el pobre muchacho se fuera deshaciendo por dentro.

Ella lo ignoró, con las lágrimas brotando de sus propios ojos.

‒ Te trato como basura, Lincoln... ¿cómo puedes ser tan perdonador? ¡Yo... yo no lo merezco! ¡DEBERÍAS ODIARME!

De repente, Lynn sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda.

" _¿Acaso Lincoln hizo lo que creo que hizo?"_

Las lágrimas inmediatamente cedieron, su tristeza fue reemplazada por una conmoción total, tras recibir una bofetada... por parte de su hermano menor.

‒ ¡No digas eso! ¡Nunca digas eso! ‒ Ahora, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lincoln mientras él se retraía en su palma derecha abierta y se revolvía la cara con ella. Él nunca, nunca puso una mano no deseada en sus hermanas, pero él había sido conducido por encima del borde. ‒ ¡Nunca te odiaría, Lynn, te perdono porque, incluso después de que me echaras y te aproveches de mí, sigues siendo mi hermana y te amo!

Ella tragó saliva, frotando su mejilla.

‒ No se suponía que fuera así ‒ dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Todavía un poco enojado, Lincoln cruzó sus brazos, con sus lágrimas todavía fluyendo libremente.

‒ Y co... ¿Cómo quieres que sea, Lynn?

‒ Yo... no lo sé ‒ respondió Lynn con tristeza, mirando a otro lado. ‒ No como esto. No se suponía que terminaras enojado. Quiero decir... no pensé que me perdonarías de inmediato, pero pensé... pensé que me sentiría mejor sacar esto de mi pecho.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza, y mirando hacia otro lado exclamó con frialdad:

‒ Bueno... lamento que no haya funcionado de esa manera.

‒ No seas así. Por favor, no estás haciendo esto más fácil ‒ suplicó, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a brillar. ‒ Yo también te amo, Lincoln. Yo... no estaba pensando bien cuando dije que debías odiarme.

Suspirando, el chico volvió a mirar a su hermana, y la mirada en su rostro le hizo llorar de nuevo. ‒ Ese es el problema ‒ declaró, forzando a no caer en las lágrimas. ‒ Eso es lo que nos metió en todo este lío. No estaba pensando cuando les dije a los demás que era de mala suerte.

‒ Y... y yo no estaba pensando cuando hice que todo el mundo creyera eso ‒ reconoció Lynn, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

Lincoln le puso una mano en el hombro. ‒ Así que... supongo que es de ambos la culpa ‒ decidió.

‒ Sí ‒ asintió ella, con un gesto de cabeza.

‒ Lamento haberte golpeado ‒ se disculpó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. ‒ Está bien. Yo... lo siento, dije lo que dije ‒ respondió. ‒ Entonces, ¿estamos... bien?

Lincoln respondió dándole un abrazo grande y lloroso.

‒ Siempre.

Lynn sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo. Era bueno tener a su hermano menor de vuelta.

Al sentir que toda su culpa se iba de su cuerpo, Lynn no quiso que la calidez de ese abrazo se esfumara después de soltarlo. Por lo que, ni corta ni perozosa, le permitió que durmiera junto a ella esa noche, cosa que realmente complació y agradeció el muchacho.

Desde esa noche, Lynn se dió cuenta de algo, un detalle que jamás olvidaría: ya sea con mala suerte o no, ellos siempre tendrían... lazos irrompibles.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
